Confide In Me
by Something-Raptored
Summary: A very short one-shot I wrote when I was feeling down. Haga's feeling upset, so of course who better to confide in than his boyfriend Ryuzaki? uwu Short and fluffy, slightest bit of yaoi. Shrimpshipping, because I adore them so much.


A/N: I was feeling really depressed at a football game for some reason... so I took out my phone and wrote this because it's what I would want if I was in Haga's position. Basically, Haga's feeling upset and Ryuzaki's there to cheer him up. I felt like writing the Japanese names this time, usually I won't do this uwu

Enjoy, my lovelies~

* * *

Haga sat on the edge of Ryuzaki's bed, hands placed thoughtfully in his lap as he gazed down at nothing. Ryuzaki frowned at his partner; usually Haga was quite talkative and always had something on his mind – it was odd to see him so quiet and somber. Ryuzaki scooted over on the bed next to his boyfriend, placing a hand cautiously on the younger boy's shoulder. Haga turned his gaze to Ryuzaki, pale and distant blue eyes locking with stronger, more concerned ones.

"Haga." Ryuzaki broke the silence after a few moments of the two gazing at one another. "What's wrong? You've hardly said a word since you've come over."

"It's nothing." Haga assured him with an obviously forced smile. "Really, Ryuzaki, you worry too much."

"You're as bad a liar as you are a duelist." Ryuzaki teased, pecking an irritated Haga on the lips. "C'mon, you little earthworm. You can tell me."

Haga frowned, crossing his arms dully. "You'll think I'm acting like a girl if I tell you…"

"Haga, we've been dating for five months and I haven't called you anything remotely like that since the third month." Ryuzaki chuckled in amusement, though his gaze remained serious. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to bite and give you goosebumps and I know how much you hate that."

"Don't bite my neck." Haga growled quietly, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as his hand brushed over the last love-bite Ryuzaki had given him. He flinched slightly, though gave a small smile as he looked at his partner. "Fine." He huffed stubbornly. "Just… don't laugh, Ryuzaki…"

"You have my word, Haga." Ryuzaki smiled honestly as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. Haga shuffled away above him, frowning. He looked down at his legs again, visibly hesitant as he figured out how to best state his dilemma. "Do you ever… feel alone?"

"Alone? Not when I have you." Ryuzaki quirked an eyebrow curiously, his eyes moving as he took note of his boyfriend's unhappy demeanor.

"That isn't what I mean." Haga shook his head stubbornly, trying again. "I mean, like… with your friends… Do you ever feel alone? Even when you're with them? Like you feel distant from them?" He frowned in a troubled manner, his brow furrowing as he twiddled his thumbs. "I feel so distant… I've been so sad lately and I don't know why."

Ryuzaki's eyes glinted with concern and he edged closer to his companion. "Go on…"

"With Esper and Ryota and all of my friends… I'm happy when I'm around them… but then I feel so empty, like my presence doesn't mean anything at all. I feel worthless sometimes, even when I'm around them and they're happy. Do you ever feel like that, Ryuzaki?"

"I never took you as the type to thrive off human companionship, Haga." Ryuzaki noted, more to himself than to his boyfriend. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, Haga cuddling into his chest. The brunette gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to Haga's mop of seafoam green hair. "Me? Eh, I rarely feel like that… I mean, I'm not exactly known for my many friends. But there have been a few times when I've felt something like that…"

"It sucks." Haga replied flatly. "Esper's asked me a few times if I'm okay and I feel horrible for worrying him so much…"

"Haga, I'd be worried too. I _am_ worried." Ryuzaki pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "Whaddya usually do when you feel like this?"

"I call you." Haga sighed. "And usually you make me feel better."

"Haga…" Ryuzaki's hand went to cup Haga's chin, bringing his face up gently to look him in the eyes. Haga remained devoid of emotion for but a moment before his calm composure broke and he frowned, eyes brimming with tears suddenly.

"And you want to cry…" Haga was getting choked up at this part, cutting into small breaks for air occasionally as his eyes became glossy with tears. "You want to scream out to everyone around you… because you _need_ somebody, Ryuzaki…"

Ryuzaki wordlessly took Haga into his arms, wrapping the smaller boy in his embrace. Haga froze for a moment before completely melting into the hug, and Ryuzaki could hear his muffled cries into his shirt. He rested his cheek delicately against the top of Haga's seafoam green hair, silent and troubled as the boy cried. Tremors from the smaller, shaking boy shook his arms slightly, and Ryuzaki cast a concerned frown as Haga sobbed. His arms tightened around the crying boy and he hugged him close, muttering reassuring words into the top of the boy's hair.

After a few minutes the tremors ceased and the sobbing quieted to small whimpers, and Ryuzaki broke away slightly from his boyfriend to discover he was a complete mess; his face was blotched with red, tears streaking down his cheeks. He snuffled and wiped at the mess in embarrassment, muttering too softly for Ryuzaki to truly catch on to his words.

"I'm pathetic…" he sniffled after a moment.

"Haga."

The two locked gazes and Ryuzaki's hand went to wipe away a tear that Haga had missed. "You are _not_ pathetic. Now listen to me. Don't you _ever_ question your self-worth, least of all around me. You are a wonderful human being and Esper and Ryota are lucky to even know you. You're the Japanese Regional Champion, for goodness sakes!"

"That was a long time ago, Ryuzaki." Haga took off his glasses, wiping at the tears around his eyes. He cleaned the spectacles against his shirt and put them back to their rightful place on his face, looking once more at Ryuzaki.

The brunette hugged Haga to him, earning a small pout of protest from the boy. He was reluctant for a few seconds before he allowed himself to be hugged, nuzzling up to Ryuzaki.

"I love you, Haga." Ryuzaki sighed in content; a rare gesture for the dinosaur-lover. "Don't you ever forget that… you mean a lot to me, Haga. I don't want to lose you."

Haga tensed up, clearly becoming emotional again. Tears brimmed at his eyes and he cuddled up to Ryuzaki, daring a gaze at the older male. Ryuzaki smiled down at him, and in spite of himself Haga smiled back, leaning forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you too, dino-brain." He sighed. "At least _sometimes_ you're good to confide in."

"Don't forget you who are." Ryuzaki continued, not done yet with his speech. "There will always be people who care, even if they seem impossible to find…"

"Don't get mushy, Ryuzaki." Haga chuckled softly. Ryuzaki smiled and pressed his lips to Haga, capturing his lips for a moment before they parted. "It's not like you."

"So then don't get sad. It's _really_ not like you." Ryuzaki purred, nuzzling his nose gently against his boyfriend's.

"I feel better now…" Haga gave a small smile. "You can let me go…"


End file.
